


Dreambolt

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what the name of this feeling is and I'm kind of afraid to learn what it means.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambolt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

"A... Human..?"

That was the first thought when I saw her gentle form hid behind my brother.

"You got a problem with that?" She yelled with anger.

I was surprised and taken a back by her voice; it was like music to my sensitive youkai ears.

When I and my brother started to fight I saw her better. And I must admit, for a human she was pretty, kind of cute with her short weird looking kimono.

As the time went by I met Rin. A child who reminded me about the human woman whom name I had learned to be Kagome.

Rin is very energic child whom I have come to think of as my own daughter, although she is but a human. And every single day I wish there could be a way to keep the child with me...

 _sigh_

And some days I wish this strange feeling in my chest would stop, for every time when I see her; Kagome, I feel like there isn't anyone but me and her.

And when she looks at my eyes with those hypnotic ocean blue eyes of hers giving that small shy, heart stopping smile I feel like my heart is going to explode for the warmth her gaze sends to me!

 _dreamful sigh_

I don't know what the name of this feeling is and I'm kind of afraid to learn what it means for it makes me feel weaker but strangely happy about it.

Kagome... what have you done to me? What spell did you cast on me to make me feel this way?


End file.
